mamori menantang hiruma siapa yang menang?
by nichi youichi
Summary: mamori yg menantang hiruma bermain game dan siapakah yang akan menang dalam game dan apa hukuman yang akan didapat untuk yang kalah?
1. Chapter 1

HAI...saya baru di fanfiction ini dan ini adlah fanfic pertama saya maaf ya kalau jelek dan saya juga mohon bimbingannya.*nunduk-nundukin kepala*

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:Riichiro inagaki dan yusuke murata,itu kakakku loh..*plak***

**Judul:mamori menantang hiruma?siapa yang menang?**

**Warning:ooc(mungkin),typo(mungkin),romancenya gak berasa,ga nyambung(telpon kali nyambung),mengakibatkan bingung/pusing. Tapi walaupun begitu setidaknya semoga menghibur ya…**

**Silahkan mulai membaca…**

**Don't like,don't read**

DI SMU Deimon semua murid-murid sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing kecuali para tim deimon devil bats yang masih latihan amefuto di lapangan smu berlatih dengan berlari 100X seperti biasa yang ditemani cerberus dari belakang dan di pinggir lapangan seorang gadis berambut biru gelap sedang menyemangati para tim klub ada 2 orang yang menghuni, yang 1 laki-laki berambut spike warna kuning blonde(bener ga sih?)sedang memainkan laptop, duduk dengan kaki diatas meja,yang 1 lagi gadis berambut coklat kemerah merahan dengan mata warna biru saphire dengan wajah cantik bagai malaikat sedang beres-beres ruangan yang berantakan tempatnya sekarang berada.

"Fiuh..sudah selesai"kata mamori yang sudah selesai beberes."hiruma,hari minggu besok kau juga akan menyuruh mereka latihan ?"mamori duduk dibangku depan hiruma."Hm"jawab hiruma."berilah mereka libur sekali kali hiruma,mereka pasti lelah selalu latihan"mamori memohon."Tidak, kalo kuliburkan mereka berbuat kegiatan yang tidak berguna,makanya lebih baik latihan"hiruma tetap pada prinsipnya."Hiruma kau ini kejam sekali sih!"mamori kesal.3 detik kemudian.."begini saja hirum,besok kita jalan-jalan,tapi besok kau liburkan mereka,bagimana?"ajak mamori."oh..Kau bermaksud mengajakku berken_apalah itu namanya,bukan meminta untuk meliburkan mereka?"goda hiruma."Eh… bu..bukan begitu maksudku"wajah mamori mulai merah."Kau bohongkan?"goda hiruma lagi dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah mamori otomatis muka mamori tambah merah kaya tomat busuk*disabet sapu sama mamori*"E…Iy..Iya-iya benar aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan(baca:berkencan),lagipula kitakan belum pernah jalan-jalan berdua semenjak kita pacaran"mamori menjawab dengan malu banget dan tak lupa dengan muka merah udah kaya hidungnya komusubi*plak*."Yah terserah kau saja manajer sialan'Hiruma terpaksa menjawab*terpaksa apa terpaksa,entar emank mau lagi?fufufu**dibom sama hiruma*"Terima kasih hiruma'mamori senang."Ya..ya,sudah sana siapkan minum untuk bocah-bocah sialan diluar yang sudah jadi mayat"hiruma menyuruh mamori(baca:memerintah)."OKE!Kapten"mamori langsung membawa minuman dingin."Memangnya kita mau kemana manajer sialan?"tanya hiruma."Gak tahu,nanti deh aku pikirin"mamori menjawab dan keluar untuk memberikan minuaman pada anggota tim DDB.

Akan pergi kemanakah mereka? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya?

Saya jug minta maaf kalo ceritanya jelek dan tidak berkualitas*barang kali berkualitas* dan jangan llupa reviewnya ya


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih atas reviewnya para senpai-senpai berkat reviewnya saya bisa tahu kesalahan saya di chapter sebelumnya. Dicaphter sebelunya saya belum memperkenalkan diri saya machi youichi mungkin dichapter selanjutnya akan ada yang membantu saya namanya nichi youichi.

**Chapter 2**

**W arning:OOC,GAK BEGITU LUCU, MUNGKIN TYPO...**

**Disclamier:RIICHIO INAGAKI & YUUSUKE MURATA **

**Masih dengan judul mamori menantang hiruma,siapa yang menang?**

**Silakan membaca...**

**FLASHBACK**

"_**memangnya kita mau kemana manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma.**_

"_**ga tahu,nanti deh aku pikirain," mamori menjawab dan keluar untuk memberikan minuman untuk anggota tim DDB.**_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Te...ri...ma...kasih..mamo..ri san" jawab Monta hanya tersenyum dan membagikan minuman k yang terlihat keluar dari ruangan klub dan medekati para mayat(baca:tim DDB)yang terkapar dilapangan.

"kekekekeke...Baru lari saja sudah seperti mayat,dasar bocah-bocah sialan ". Hiruma tertawa *ya iyalah kaya mayat larinya aja 1OOX puteran*

"Hiruma cepat bilang pada mereka yang aku bicarakan tadi" kata Mamori.

"Iya manajer sialan bawel, Hei kalian orang-orang payah besok aku liburkan,HANYA BESOK!" Hruma menekankan kata HANYA BESOK saat berkata.

"hah" Jumonji berkata.

"haah" Togano melanjutkan.

"haaah"Kuroki mengakhiri.

Mereka tiga ber'hah' ria.

"Asik MAX!Bisa santai seharian" jawab Monta.

"FUGO!" jawab Komusubi.

"HORE..." jawab Kurita.

"Yaa...,E,,T api tumben Yuo-nii memberi libur pada kami,ada apa nih?" Suzuna bertanya dengan antena di kepalanya terus bergerak kearah Mamori dan Hiruma,tapi Suzun langsung ditarik oleh sena.

"Suzuna..jangan tanya sepeti itu nanti Hiruma san akan berubah pikiran tidak jadi memberi libur," sena berbisik pada Suzuna.

"Benar juga,tapi sudah terlanjur bertanya Sena,maa f ya" Suzuna merasa bersalah.

"Tch,bukan urusanmu cheers sialan,cepat pulang sana kalian para orang-orang sialan!" Hiruma menembakan pun lari berhamburan.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA...**

'Tring..Tring..Tring..'suara handphone Mamori berdering lalu Mamori mengangakatnya.

"Manajer sialan sekarang aku ada didepan rumahmu,cepat kesini dalam 3 menit,atau.. rumahmu akan kuledakan" 'Tut...' sambungan langsung ditutup oleh langsung bergegas keluar tak ingin rumahnya hancur bekeping-keping.

"Bagus!Manajer sialan kau tidak telat waktumu 2 menit 56 detik,Ayo cepat pergi" Hiruma mulai pun mulai jalan.

"Hiruma kita mau kemana?" Mamori mulai memecah keheningan antara mereka.

"mana aku tahu Manajer sialan inikan idemu jadi seharusnya kau sudah tahu kita akan kemana,dasar bodoh,"Hiruma jawab cuek

"Maaf Hiruma.."(mikir sejenak)."Baaimana kalauk ita pergi ke tempat permaianan saja,"Mamori pun menemukan ide.

"Ya sudah terserah kau saja,"Hiruma menjawab.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di tempat yang dituju,Hiruma lalu langsung membeli koin untuk mereka berdua .

"Ayo kita mulai main Hiruma,aku menantangmu!" tantang Mamori.

"Tch,kau berani menantangku ya?Tapi jika kau kalah kau harus mmenuruti perkataanku,Bagaimana deal?" seringai Hiruma.

"OKE! Deal,Tapi jika kau kalah nanti belikan aku creampuff 3 kotak ya?" Mamori tak mau kalah.

"OKE,Deal!" Hiruma berdua pun berjabat tangan.

" Kita mulai dari mengambil boneka dengan penjepit itu,"Mamori menunjuk, lalu keduanya pergi kesana.

Dan yang memenangkan japit boneka itu adalah Mamori saudara-saudara...

Michi:Hah? Hiruma baru pertama main aja udah kalah payah*di bom sama Hiruma*

Kemenangan Mamori mebuat Hiruma mencak-mencak(bahasa jawa dikit hehe..)dan hampir membuat Hiruma menembakan pistolnya pada mesin tak berdosa itu,al hsil ada malaikat yang mereka main tembak-tembakan yang menang Hiruma*ya jelaslah*yang selanjutnya mereka main basket yang menang Hiruma lagi,Mamori mulai mereka main permainan yang lain,Koin terakhir mereka main mobil balap ternyata yang menang Mamori loh..

"Tch,hebat juga kau main permainan sialan ini Manajer sialan," Hiruma memuji(?) Mamori.

"Ya iyalah Mamori gitu loh...,Tapi Hiruma koinnya sudah habis sedangkan skor kita seri," kata Mamori.

"Tapi kita belum main 'itu' Manjer sialan," Hiruma menunjuk."Aku akan beli koin lagi dan permainan itu akan jadi penentu siapa pemenangnya,kekeke..."Hiruma langsung membeli koin.

Michi:Permainan apakah yang ditunjuk Hiruma?

Nichi:Itukan permain..

Michi:DIAM!*Nichi i lempar es batu sampe pingsan* Nah mohon reviewnya ya?:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Judul:mamori menantang hiruma,siapa yang menang?**

**Disclamier:RIICHIO INAGAKI & YUUSUKE MURATA selamanya...**

**Warning:OOC,OC,TYPO(MUNGKIN),GJ...**

**FLASHBACK**

"_**Tapi kita belum main 'itu' manajer sialan,'Hiruma menunjuk."Aku akan beli koin lagi dan permainan itu akan jadi penentu siapa pemenangnya,"Hiruma langsung membeli koin.**_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Mereka pun memulai memainkan permainan yang menang adalah HIRUMA...

Sebenanya sih Mamori yang menang gara-gara Michi yang heboh mendukung Hiruma*plak*

"kekekeke...benarkan Manajer sialan pasti aku yang menang kekeke..."Hiruma terkekeh-kekeh.

"Ugh..sebel sebel sebel!"Mamori kesal.

"Sesuai janji kau harus menuruti kata-kataku kekekeke..."Hiruma menagih janji.

"iya-iya apa maumu?" Mamori masih kesal

"Aku ingin kau….akh kebetulan! Cuci baju-baju kotorku sekarang juga," Hiruma menyeringai

"Apa! Harus sekarang juga?" Mamori cengo

"Ya iyalah masa lebaran monyet," Hiruma menjawab

(Monta:HACHI! Kayanya ada yang ngomongin gue deh?)

"Ya udah deh," Mamori pasrah

'KRUCUK…KRUCUK…'

"Kekeke…suara apa itu manajer sialan? Kekeke…" Hiruma tertawa

"Hehe..aku lapar belum makan tadi," Mamori nyengir

"Dasar bodoh kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" Hiruma protes

"Iya maaf, tadi aku belum lapar jadi tidak makan" Mamori jawab

"Agh, sudahlah ayo" Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori

"Eh.. mau kemana?" Mamori bertanya tapi yang ditanya hanya diam dan terus menarik tangannya

Tibalah mereka disebuah restoran lalu mereka duduk."ilahkan anda mau pean apa?" Tanya pelayan ramah

"Aku ini saja,Kau apa manajer sialan?" Tanya Hiruma pada Mamori

"Em.. aku ini aja deh," Mamori menunjuk salah satu makanan yang ada dibuku menu

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar ya?" pelayan itu pergi

Beberapa menit kemudian pelayan itu datang dan menyajikan pesanan Hiruma dan mereka berdua seleai makan dan Hiruma membayar dikasir mereka pergi menuju rumah Hiruma karna Mamori akan menepati janjinya yakni mencuci baju-baju kotor Hiruma sekarang Mamori merasakan kepalanya agak pusing karena akhir-akhir ini Mamori terkena flu.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai langsung membuka pintu dan mereka pun masuk.

"Kamar mandinya sebelah sana," Hiruma langsung to the point.

Mamori pun langsung pergi menuju kekamar mandi yang ditunjuk oleh sampai Mamori langung memilah-milah baju-baju yang kotor milik Hiruma.

"Kemeja ini sepertinya sudah tampak kusam,aku rendam saja dulu dengan pemutih pakaian," Mamori merendam kemeja putih milik hiruma dengan pemutih diember pakaian lalu mengambil baju warna hitam yang mau dimasukkan kemesin cuci.

**Tiba-tiba…..**

'DRUK…DRUK DUK DUK DUK'suara gayung pikir panjang Hiruma yang tadinya lagi asik main laptop diofa langsung pergi ketempat Mamori berada,Dan saat Hiruma datang yang dilihatnya Mamori sudah pingsan di lantai langsung saja Hiruma mengendong Mamori dan membawanya kekamarnya(Hiruma)

"Tch,sebenarnya ada apa denganmu manajer sialan?kenapa kau bisa pingsan," Hiruma berbicara endiri sambil terus mengendong Mamori kekamarnya.

**Setengah jam kemudian…..**

"Tch,kau sudah sadar,Bagaimana kau bisa pingsan manajer bodoh?" Tanya Hiruma yang sebenarnya cemas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa pingsan mungkin karna aku pusing tadi," Mamori yang sudah duduk di tempat tidur Hiruma.

"Dasar bodoh! Ya sudah ekarang kau pulang saja,ayo ku antar kau pulang," Ajak Hiruma.

"Hem" Mamori mengangguk.

-skip waktu-

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang Hiruma,aku masuk dulu ya," Mamori langsung masuk kedalam hanya tersenyum saat Mamori sudah masuk langung dirumah,dia merebahkan dirinya di kasur tempat tidurnya tak teraa dia pun tertidur walaupun hari masih menunjukkan pukul 15:22 waktu jepang.

Pukul 20:03 waktu jepang Mamori akan tidur."huh,hari ini melelahkan sekali,pakai acara kalah dari Hiruma lagi hukumannya nyuci pula tapikan aku tadi belum sempat nyuci gara-gara pingsan, Huh," Mamori merebahkan dirinya kekasurnya yang empuk."Sebelum aku pingsan kayanya ada yang lupa dej,tapi apa ya?Ah ga tahu deh aku ngantuk" Mamori langung memeluk gulingnya dan terlelap tidur.

**DI APARTEMENT HIRUMA.**

"Tch,aku ketiduran," Hiruma sudah bangun dan menuju kamar mandi ia melihat cuciannya maih terendam .

"Tch,lihat cuciannya saja jadi tidak tercucikan dasar manajer menyusahkan" Hiruma marah-marah ga jelas sambil mengagkat baju rendaman.

KITA HITUNG BARENG-BARENG YA….

1

2

3

"MANAJER SIALAN!"Hiruma teriak dengan wajah seperti setan yang murka sampai-sampai mayat pada bangkit dari kubur.

THE END.

Nichi:Kak Hiruma kenapa sih teriak-teriak kaya orgil?

Michi:ckckck…jelas aja teriak-teriak karena kemeja putihnya kelunturan ama baju warna hitam

Nichi:Kok bisa?

Michi:Begini ceritanya sebelum Kak Mamori pingsan habis ngrendem kemeja putih kan dia megang baju warna hitam yang mau dimasukain ke mesin cuci tapi karna Kak Mamori pusing berat bajunya jatoh tepat diember yang isinya rendaman kemeja dengan larutan pemutih saat dia pingsan begitu ceritanya(ngejelain sampe berbusa)

Nichi:Oh….WAHAHAHAHAHA…(ngakak selebar-lebarnya)

Hiruma:Apa! Kalian ketawa-ketawa,sekarang kalian cuci baju-baju kotorku sekarang atau kusebarkan rahasia kalian kepada readers!(ngluarin buku ancaman)

Michi&Nichi:HHIIIIIIEEEEE…(langsung nyuci baju Hiruma)

Hiruma:DRTDRTDRTDRTDRT…..REVIEW YANG BANYAK!YAHA….


End file.
